


Oranges and Outlets

by mm8



Series: Bed [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Culture, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Kili finds out the the UK and America have different Christmas traditions.





	

Fili was curled up on his side of the bed. He was cocooned by the thick quilt and very cozy. He was moments away from sleep, when an arm slung around his middle and Kili snuggled up against his back.

 

"Did you know that in the UK they put oranges in their stockings?"

 

Fili grunted in response. He didn't have the energy to form coherent words.

 

"They do!" his brother continued on as if Fili had really answered. "I didn't know it was a thing until that Doctor Who Christmas special. You remember that one? Where he meets River for the second to last time?"

 

Fili remembered how it sucked, but didn't say anything.

 

"It's like, it was supposed to be an amazing present cause ages and ages ago oranges were hard to come by. And did you know that they don't have outlets outside of their houses so they can't put up Christmas lights? I mean what the hell, right?"

 

"Kili?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I have to watch over a bunch of freshman take the state test in the morning, and I'd love to get some sleep."

 

There was regret in his brother's voice. "I'm sorry, Fee." He leaned over Fili's form and kissed the shell of his ear. "Have a good night."

 

"Night," Fili yawned as the lights in the room turned off.

Several minutes went by, the only sound in their room was a track on Kili's Christmas playlist on loop.

"They really don't have outlets outside?"

He heard his brother chuckle, spooning against him. "Nope."

"Goddamn."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
